This invention is directed to hair conditioning and to the enhancement in deposition of a conditioner to the hair.
Unless hair is washed with an extremely weak shampoo or very infrequently, it is necessary to return some oil to the hair to "condition" it. Conditioning is typically equated with good combing properties, body, curl retention, the elimination of "fly-away", enhanced luster, and improved feel.
In a fast-paced society, hair can undergo significant damage due to humidity, temperature, exposure to sunlight, frequent washing, combing, and brushing, as well as cosmetic treatments such as bleaching, dyeing, and waving. The retention of oil on the hair can alleviate to some extent the damage.
Therefore, the problem to be solved by the present invention is to increase the amount of oil which can be deposited on hair when it is conditioned, in order to prevent some of the abuse which the hair undergoes in a modern society.
This problem is solved, according to the invention, by delivering a conditioning oil to the hair which is a polysiloxane fluid, most preferably with a viscosity of at least sixty thousand centistokes, entrapped in a nontoxic hydrophobic macroporous highly crosslinked polymer.